


Starting Something New

by tiasworld93



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiasworld93/pseuds/tiasworld93
Summary: Will and Kate share their first kiss (and more!) sometime soon after they share dinner in his office.





	Starting Something New

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).
> 
> [Comment from 2018: Please be pre-warned that I wrote this age 14, and I'm leaving it for posterity rather than writing quality. Written mostly because if hardly anyone else was writing Will/Kate then I blooming well would...]

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: I don't own them, they're just fun to have a go with! Don't sue me, legally I don't own anything!!!  
  
Enjoy my first attempt at a West Wing fic and write some of your own. Especially Will/Kate fics- there aren't enough of them!!  


* * *

He took a deep breath, then opened the door. There she was, looking magnificent as the sun set behind her and gave her a golden aura.

He caught his breath, then smiled shyly. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows slightly. 

He came to his senses and ushered her in.  
She smiled as she looked around his Spartan flat.  
“Nice décor” she commented. He smiled again, this time slightly wryly.

She watched him, observed the shyness, the gently rounded face and the glasses. But she saw more. She saw the love for his work, the interest in people and the torch he had begun carrying for her.

“Hey, I’ve, er, done some dinner. I thought it would be a change from eating out of packets.”  
He’d raised his eyebrows and she knew what he meant.

“That’s nice, yeah” she replied softly.

He showed her through to his kitchen-diner and they sat at the breakfast bar, eating in companionable silence. Their knees were almost touching and she could smell his gentle aftershave that she had been open to since their first dinner together in his office. 

As they finished he piled their plates by the sink. 

He turned away from her and was moving towards his living room when she decided to start something. She wasn’t sure what would happen, but with her job she never was.  
She placed a hand lightly on his shoulder and turned him back round to face her.  
His face showed a little surprise, surprise that changed to swiftly concealed desire when she ran one finger across his lips. He forced himself to breathe, but his heart skipped a beat as she brushed her lips across his.  
He suddenly changed. His hands found her waist, encircled her tightly and he kissed her hard. She responded to the change in  
mood by running her tongue along his lower lip.  
He moaned quietly and his lips parted.

For quite some time their tongues danced. 

He then remembered their location and started walking, still kissing her until they found his bedroom. 

Hands became busy removing restricting clothing and their passion was shared.


End file.
